


Genjutsu

by Scarlet_D



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_D/pseuds/Scarlet_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto era poco, un retazo miserable, un consuelo patético, pero Sasuke no podía renegar de lo último que su hermano le había dejado... (basado en el capítulo 590)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genjutsu

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hace años que no me paso por el fandom de Naruto pero tenía que hacer algo después de leer el capítulo 590 xD (así que obviamente contiene spoilers) y pues, esta cosa salió.

El par de ojos azabaches permanecieron sin parpadear por lo que simuló ser una eternidad. No más que medio minuto, quizás. La humedad comenzó a agruparse sobre los pasmados globos oculares; por el contacto irritante con el aire, por la tragedia que atestiguaban, Sasuke no estaba seguro. No quería estar seguro.

Miraba al frente, al vacío. De reojo podía confirmar que la silueta que se recargaba contra él no había desaparecido. Pero tenía que haber sido así. Él mismo había visto a su hermano deshaciéndose a jirones, prácticamente tornándose transparente.

La perturbación que siguió, causada por las últimas palabras de Itachi, no le permitió enterarse al cien por ciento del proceso, los engranajes de su mente súbitamente aletargados y sus sentidos embotados. Y de pronto había pasado demasiado tiempo e Itachi seguía allí, inmóvil pero tangible. Sus palabras tan presentes como si las acabara de pronunciar; cántico sombrío que lo martirizaría el resto de su existencia.

_"No tienes que perdonarme."_

Sus dedos temblaron alrededor de los brazos de Itachi. El rostro de éste había quedado acunado sobre el hombro de Sasuke después de despedirse y rendirse a un segundo—y esta vez, definitivo—final.

_"No importa lo que decidas hacer a partir de ahora…"_

Y Sasuke se había quedado ahí, estático e incrédulo, irremediablemente resignado a tragarse esta desgarradora experiencia _de nuevo_. Quiso gritar pero de sus impávidos labios entreabiertos no salían más que débiles exhalaciones que alcanzaban a acariciar y mover algunos de los cabellos de Itachi.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? El cuerpo de su hermano yacía inerte entre sus brazos y no se sentía capaz de imponer distancia, de ocuparse en el debido entierro si es que la clausura de la técnica no reclamaría la vasija física.

_"Te amaré siempre."_

Casi se le doblaron las rodillas cuando un soplo de aliento golpeó la piel de su cuello, erizando desde ahí y hacia todas partes, cada poro latigueado con la percepción de una realidad que _no podía ser_.

Parpadeó, ordenándose sosiego, recordándose quién era. Afinó sus sentidos para ratificarse como el único ser con vida en ese sitio. Kabuto era sólo una estatua con su consciencia encarcelada.

Volvió a sentirlo. Un respiro débil pero cálido acariciando su epidermis. La mandíbula se le entiesó y le pareció que el suelo se convertía en arena movediza.

Separó sus labios, pero estuvo convencido de que llamarlo sería una estupidez. Debía estarse volviendo loco, _al fin_. Aspiró aire con fuerza y se repitió la verdad diez veces durante los dos segundos que le tomó apartar cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Itachi lo suficiente para apreciar su rostro cabizbajo.

_"Itachi está muerto",_ su mente vociferó cíclicamente como rezo que necesitaba memorizar.

La verdad resultó falsa.

En aquellos ojos, apenas abriéndose, todavía existía un apagado resplandor. Su piel no era más la cáscara cenicienta y quebradiza que había visto desmoronándose, sino aquella textura lozana que le recordaba de antes. Y las fosas de su nariz se expandían casi imperceptiblemente permitiendo el paso y la salida constante de oxígeno.

—Itachi…

Itachi elevó aletargadamente la frente, su mirada carbón se cruzó con la de Sasuke. Los desorbitados orbes del menor se sacudieron, justo antes de que un enloquecido instinto lo propulsara contra él.

Itachi estaba respirando.

Sasuke lo recargó contra un pilar de estalagmita y su mirada lo recorrió en mil puntos en cuestión de un segundo, sus pupilas ágiles como las alas de un colibrí, y sus manos igual de rápidas y descontroladas tentando para confirmar que no se trataba de una treta de Kabuto, una agridulce ilusión de despedida de Itachi, o su propia demencia finalmente desatada.

—Sasuke…

_Su voz_. Y una risa susurrada. Sasuke frenó sus acciones para darse cuenta de que tenía la túnica de Itachi a medio abrir, en su insistencia por comprobar que había vida bajo las ropas. Y lo veía ahora, su pecho alzándose y descendiendo a un ritmo injustificablemente plácido, el color de su piel enteramente saludable. Ni siquiera tenía las heridas recién recibidas. Y volvió a reparar en sus ojos, imposiblemente nítidos cuando debían estar extinguidos, porque después de todo, el mismo Sasuke era dueño de los ojos de Itachi.

Se soltó de él con un impulso, movido por las inasimilables impresiones. Dio de traspiés hacia atrás hasta que Itachi lo alcanzó y lo agarró de un hombro y el lado de su cintura para estabilizarlo.

Itachi lo estaba tocando, mirando, cancelando sus procesos mentales con la mirada tan _viva_ , oscura e insondable que lo perforaba. Entonces hubo algo nuevo que Sasuke necesitó repetirse a riesgo de perder la cordura.

_"No es un genjustu. No es un genjustu. No es un genjustu."_

La frente de Itachi contra la suya, otra vez. Un par de manos a cada lado de su rostro, los pulgares acariciando gentilmente para barrer lejos su desconcierto. Itachi se movió, y entonces fueron labios lo que tocaron la piel de Sasuke, en ese mismo punto donde sus frentes se habían tocado.

Un respiro entrecortado escapó de sus pulmones, una lágrima lenta desbordó recorriendo su mejilla.

Lo que Itachi había dicho no podía ser verdad, porque si tal fuera el caso, si en verdad lo amara incondicionalmente, no lo estaría sometiendo a esta tortura.

Al parecer Itachi leyó su mente, porque enarcó una ceja y habló sin un sonido, sólo con el chispeo curioso de su mirada. Sasuke supo lo que decía.

_Tú tienes el poder para acabar con esto._

Entonces no quedaría nada. Y _esto_ era poco, un retazo miserable, un consuelo patético, pero Sasuke no podía renegar de lo último que su hermano le había dejado.

Lo abrazó.

No fue realmente un abrazo, él no sabía cómo eran esas cosas, lo había olvidado. Se sostuvo a su ropa desarreglada con dos puños a la altura de su abdomen, apoyó la cara en su hombro y respiró ese aroma humano, a bosque, a hogar, a Itachi.

Aquellas palabras aún quemaban, achicharrando nervios, derritiendo una coraza de resentimiento que había fortificado con incansable dedicación durante años.

¿Qué había pretendido Itachi con eso? ¿Creyó que así lo arreglaría, una más de sus manipulaciones? Porque a eso se había dedicado, aunque todo estuviera inspirado en la necesidad de protegerlo, a fin de cuentas le lanzó una avalancha de mentiras y jugó con sus emociones para pervertir la admiración y el amor en un aborrecimiento cáustico y arraigado.

Todo lo que Sasuke había aprendido se presentaba absolutamente inútil al presente. Había perdido la capacidad para devolver el sentimiento que Itachi decía profesarle, tras haberse desligado de su hermano mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero a Itachi, ese Itachi que ya no era su hermano, lo persiguió sin tregua hasta borrarlo de este mundo, poseído por una urgencia macabra.

Entonces, ¿quién era el hombre que tenía enfrente en estos momentos?

Las memorias que Itachi recién le había compartido se burlaron de él. La imposible decisión, el impronunciable sacrificio de todo lo que conocía sólo para alargar su vida. El dolor de _su hermano_ Itachi filtrándose entre los tejidos de su corazón.

Itachi tenía razón en una cosa. Sasuke era incapaz de perdonarlo. Por dejarlo a oscuras, a la deriva, por abandonarlo no una sino múltiples despiadadas ocasiones, por decirle lo único que —en sueños inadmisibles— había añorado escuchar cuando ya nada podía hacer con ello.

Lo que Itachi era, lo que merecía, y lo que Itachi le hacía sentir, constituían nubes densas y entremezcladas, conjurándole una tormenta personal. Sasuke apretó los ojos, rehusándose a batallar más para esclarecer lo indescifrable.

Itachi lo esperó durante los minutos que su confusión tardó en estancarse, confirmándole a Sasuke que quien tenía el mando de la ilusoria situación era él. De sus manos dependía el final, o lo que seguiría.

Pero fueron las manos de Itachi las que se alzaron a los hombros de Sasuke y empujaron de la tela blanca que envolvía holgadamente la parte superior de su cuerpo, desnudándolo hasta la cintura. Con extrema lentitud fue deshaciendo el resto del atuendo, desatando el extravagante cinto, descubriendo poco a poco para exponer cicatrices viejas y recientes e ir despertando erizamientos de los que Sasuke no quería enterarse.

Sesgó el rostro y alzó un poco la mirada para observar el aparentemente impasible rictus de Itachi, su mirada abstraída mientras se encargaba de desvestirlo en un modo maquinal y mortificante. Sasuke se preguntó si Itachi verdaderamente podría sentirlo, si aún alcanzaría a ser consciente de todo esto… y en tal caso, si se alarmaría... si el amor confesado tendría algo que ver con lo estaba sucediendo, o si Sasuke, _una vez más_ , había fallado en interpretarlo.

—Sasuke—dijo el otro, y luego no dijo mucho más. Sólo "Sasuke" otra vez antes de buscar su perfil para besar sus labios, el contacto escalofriante y arrollador, apenas levemente profundizado pero suficiente para escarbar en Sasuke un agujero abisal de desesperación.

Itachi se acopló a su impronunciable necesidad. Lo empujó rápida pero gentilmente, haciéndole descender el cuerpo, recostándolo encima de sus propias ropas descartadas, y luego lo cubrió, cerniéndose sobre él como un manto sombrío, absoluto y protector. Una noche sin pesadillas.

Sasuke se removió, acostumbrándose a la incómoda superficie rocosa que molestaba a su espalda incluso con las capas de tela interpuestas. Luego fijó la mirada sobre Itachi, aguardando con contenida impaciencia mientras aquél se retiraba la capa. Sasuke descansó los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, sus dedos flexionándose intranquilos, y sus ojos mirando borrosamente el pausado proceso que dejaba la anatomía de Itachi expuesta ante él.

Guardaba memorias muy antiguas que no concordaban del todo con la imagen actual. Él había sido más pequeño y su hermano también aunque en aquellos tiempos se le figuraba como un gigante invencible.

Sasuke resopló y meneó la cabeza. No debía estar comparando. Si comenzaba con eso, los punzones de su conciencia terminarían de rebanarle el cerebro y no podría continuar...

Y lo _necesitaba._

—Sasuke—Se escuchó otra vez. Y entraron en contacto. Los tonos de piel se mimetizaron en uno solo, competitiva tersura, tibieza equiparable y escalofríos viajeros entre uno y el otro.

Itachi se movió hasta acoplar su cuerpo adecuadamente contra el más pequeño, de Sasuke. Las piernas se intercalaron, el abdomen de uno se presionó contra el de otro, los brazos de Itachi pasaron bajo los de Sasuke formando un abrazo suelto. Y el menor llevó las manos hacia la cabeza del mayor, donde deshizo la coleta para ver una cascada de obsidiana enmarcar el rostro de su hermano, resaltando los ojos del mismo hechizante color que se centraban sobre él.

No eran ojos volcánicos, eran eclipses absolutos, envolventes y protectores. Impoluto ónix.

Miró sus labios, y al instante éstos se movieron delicadamente soltando el único sonido que parecían capaces de pronunciar.

_Su nombre._

Sasuke reaccionó al llamado y arqueó la espalda, generando la primera serie de apocalípticos roces. Porque esto era un final, después de todo. _El_ final.

Itachi volvió a besarlo. Y había una comunicación extraña entre sus labios, la rareza de las circunstancias se podía saborear en la mezcla de saliva. Era una experiencia surreal. Sasuke respondía por puro reflejo, ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo pero con Itachi no se sentía torpe. Más bien, no le importaba serlo.

Itachi se apartó. Sasuke se entregó a sus disposiciones, aunque se sintiera intimidado y expectante, debía recordarse que aquí no corría ningún peligro. Mordió su labio inferior cuando una mano se coló bajo sus glúteos y otra le sostuvo una rodilla en alto.

Ladeó el rostro para asomarse sobre su propio pecho que se alzaba desatado con cada inspiración, y observó a Itachi sin pausa... Itachi atrapándose voluntariamente entre sus piernas, explorando la evidencia más pronunciada de su excitación, reconociéndolo como no debería hacerlo alguien que comparte su sangre. Pero su sangre estaba maldita y esto no era más que un paso más para culminar su aciago destino.

Entrecerró los ojos, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó de observar, sus manos se tensaron sobre la ropa, sobre las rasposas piedras, dondequiera que alcanzara. Sus jadeos eran ininterrumpidos mientras el perfil de Itachi se encajaba en busca de su entrada, la saliva de efecto mortífero; los soplos de su nariz, un suplicio. Itachi empujaba su rostro, restregando, o lamía con avidez; sus labios calcinantes tentando y transportándose sobre toda la íntima zona, a espabilar su miembro, chupar sus testículos, hostigar el alterado esfínter sin el más mínimo reparo.

Y repetía, y repetía, improvisaba, cambiando el orden de sus incendiarias atenciones. Dejó de sostener la pierna de Sasuke y se auxilió con sus dedos para hacer el desquiciamiento más contundente. Continuaba esclavizando a su lengua, repasaba el falo acentuando su solidez, a ratos llevándolo dentro de su boca para degustarlo con abandono, una gula desmedida que Sasuke sentía como propia, porque así lo era. Todo esto era producto de sus deseos. Itachi probablemente nunca lo hubiera tratado así…

Fue su mismo hermano quien le evitó de reflexionar al respecto. Las acciones de Itachi concebían electricidad y fuego, mutación explosiva de _Katon_ y _Raiton_. La situación sobrepasaba a Sasuke, pero aun así quería verla escalar al máximo.

Itachi le otorgaría su antojo. Se arrastró sobre él, aplastándose, piel contra piel frotándose insistentemente y resbalando con fluidez, los cuerpos alineándose y protagonizando una férrea cohesión. Y mientras el sudor los amalgamaba como preparación a la unión definitiva que se avecinaba, los labios de Sasuke se presentaban cual fuente inagotable de desolación encendida, pasión sombría contenida en cada apetitosa partícula de saliva. Itachi lo bebió todo. Itachi estaba ahí para eso, para que Sasuke volcara todo lo que le hacía daño sobre él, aunque fuera un alivio temporal.

Sujetó los muslos de Sasuke con firmeza, las piernas flexionadas se apretaron a sus flancos. Deslizó sus manos hasta las caderas y lo alzó lo suficiente para encontrarlo con facilidad. Aseguró su miembro con una mano y se guió hasta toparse con débil resistencia. La sobrepasó sin imponer mayor potencia de la necesaria.

El ruido que habitó en las cuerdas vocales de Sasuke, que vibró desde su estómago y se materializó en la humedad de sus ojos, ocasionó una resonancia fantasmagórica; reflejo de todas las emociones pútridas en las que su alma estaba chapoteando.

Itachi se hundió en él, conoció el inescapable abrazo de sus músculos. Los retó para establecer un rítmico vaivén, activando disparos estridentes en sus nervios. Modificó el ángulo de aproximación, hasta descubrir el acomodo preciso que tornase a Sasuke en la criatura más desvalida que se pudiera hallar en este mundo o cualquier otro.

Y fue al sentirse repleto, que Sasuke comprobó lo vacío que estaba.

Se le ocurrió que debió pedirle a Itachi un último favor. Ser encerrado en un bucle sin fin como Kabuto, donde viviera una y otra vez su apócrifo presente, o quizás algo menos tétrico: algún recuerdo de su niñez, antes de que todo se descompusiera… Una tarde de entrenamiento, el consejo fraternal y la invisible sonrisa de Itachi, y la estúpida mirada encandilada de Sasuke.

Cruzó un brazo sobre sus ojos, rechinó los dientes, empeñado en retener dentro la zozobra, en sobrellevar el dolor como siempre — _siempre_ — lo había hecho, sin un ápice de compasión hacia sí mismo.

El vestigio de un sollozo no llegó a pasar del fondo de su garganta, pero sus lágrimas desbordaron durante los momentos que sus ojos permanecieron encubiertos para el mundo.

Había algo muy mal en él por desear esto.

Había muchas cosas mal en él, de hecho. No debía ser motivo de alarma, y eso no era lo que sentía. Quizás el Sasuke pequeño de sus memorias, el que habitó en Konoha, yacía horrorizado en algún rincón de su conciencia, pero había dejado de escuchar a ese Sasuke hacía muchísimo tiempo, a estas alturas su existencia y opinión eran irrelevantes.

Itachi no lo salvó. Le regaló un infierno en vida, un shock emocional tan tremendo que quedó en un estado roto e irremediable. Actualmente se enterraba en la grieta más profunda, en busca de una seguridad inexistente, mientras las uñas vestidas de azul medianoche araban su piel recordándole su humanidad.

Sasuke arrastró las manos sobre la espalda del otro, lo atrapó con brazos y piernas y lo llamaba con enérgicos gemidos cada vez que sufría la impresión de perderlo, para enseguida verse consolado con un imperioso regreso que lo orillaba poco a poco al imaginario precipicio de su placer.

Nunca creyó posible que llegara a pensar algo así, pero Itachi era confiable, al menos en estos momentos. Siempre volvía, una y otra vez, espoleando una deliciosa fiebre que no tenía nada que ver con las cosas que había osado a fantasear. No le gustó sentirse ingenuo, pero era Itachi quien se lo recalcaba, así que no había problema.

Tironeó de su largo cabello, desviviéndose en besos liberadores cada vez que una oleada de _demasiado_ llegaba a zarandearlo. Había dolor, tan sólo una presencia espectral de fondo. Pero dolor siempre había y ahora estaba concentrándose en aquello que era novedad, en la construcción de un goce nunca antes conocido.

Sasuke comenzó a sufrir crispamientos delatadores, se retorció con renovado ímpetu, la violencia de los espasmos acrecentada. Durante alguno de sus estremecimientos su mano se atoró en el delgado collar de Itachi y jaló sin medir su fuerza, destrozándolo. Luego, ancló los dedos sobre sus hombros, decidido a no soltarse de ahí. Itachi finalmente era el sostén que Sasuke añoraba.

Cuando Sasuke perdió el control de sí mismo a tal punto que no podía sincronizarse ni para compartir un beso más, los labios de Itachi invadieron su rostro, redoblando el sonroje, absorbiendo el sudor y los rastros de lágrimas, viajando hasta sus clavículas y de regreso, dejando un camino húmedo y rojizo por su tentador cuello. Fue sobre un oído relleno de sangre que Itachi volvió a decir "Sasuke" con una voz nueva, ronca y electrizante, sus dientes triturando el sonido, renuentes a dejarlo ir mientras él se dejaba ir contra Sasuke; más energía y menos armonía en sus últimas embestidas.

La detonación de Sasuke fue escandalosa, inspirada por la voz de Itachi, la tensión arrojada por Itachi, su presencia profunda y avasallante, su marca inundándole las entrañas, y el eco de sus palabras, de aquella agridulce sentencia con la que se despidió.

Y aunque sus células zumbaban eufóricas, se trató de un suceso lamentable, el prólogo a una rotunda conclusión que ya sentía encima, tan palpable como el cálido cuerpo de su hermano.

Los labios de Itachi flotaron delicadamente sobre los suyos.

—Sasuke, ya no hay más...—Sasuke no falló en escuchar la disculpa disfrazada entre sus palabras.

_Se agotó el tiempo._

Itachi tocó sus labios con una pacífica presión. Repitió el contacto sobre su frente, en retroceso a cómo todo había iniciado, como si se tratara de los sellos para la cancelación de un jutsu.

Con una mirada aturdida, Sasuke lo vio levantarse, alejándose de él sin vacilar, hasta quedar de pie. Y su imagen comenzó a difuminarse rápidamente, a transformarse en algo más cercano a su reciente realidad, decolorándose, desmenuzándose.

Ahora, la silueta traslúcida de Itachi lo contemplaba con aquella mirada incompleta; el último de sus muchos sacrificios. Y estaba también la misma sonrisa cómplice, la misma incomprensible afabilidad que había recibido antes de caer en el genjutsu.

—No lo olvides.

Sasuke se impulsó hacia arriba, aventándose sin equilibrio hacia él, y extendió una mano para intentar tocarlo una última vez. Sabía que no era realmente él, pero ya estaba harto de perderlo una y otra maldita vez.

Fracasó de nuevo. Sus dedos no apresaron más que huidiza luz que se disipó en un parpadeo.

_"Siempre."_

Cerró los ojos, aceptando el desenlace.

Cuando los abrió, se encontró rendido en el suelo, desvencijado. Miró a su alrededor sin verdaderas ganas de ratificar los hechos.

De su hermano, no quedaba nada.

En cierta forma, de él tampoco.

Con cierta apatía, Sasuke reparó en las lágrimas secándose en sus mejillas, su semen haciendo lo mismo en su ropa empapada de sudor. Ni siquiera se había tocado, la ilusión lo había inducido al orgasmo. Se incorporó con inusual torpeza, pero la superó sin demora.

Se quitó la camisa blanca con movimientos furiosos y se limpió con ella lo mejor que pudo. La arrojó al suelo y avistó a su espada tirada a cierta distancia de ahí. Fue por ella y dibujó un solo tajo en el aire, ágil y grácil. Probó su peso, revalidándola suya y letal. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta ubicar la patética figura de Kabuto, todavía atrapado en ese ciclo psicológico infinito.

Él no compartía las intenciones de Itachi, y ya que Itachi no estaba, no tenía por qué respetarlas.

_"No importa lo que decidas hacer a partir de ahora…"_

Caminó los metros que le separaban de aquél a un ritmo tranquilo y silencioso, el filo de su espada listo, todo él propulsado a convertirse en un agente de finales.

En el estado indefenso de Kabuto, un simple corte bastaría. Pero no sería suficiente para desahogar el revuelo de emociones que convertían a su sangre en un compuesto tóxico de descarrilada carrera.

La determinación de Sasuke era brutal y burbujeante, a punto de estallido, reflejada en su mirada de indómito escarlata. Una fuerza incontenible y desdibujada a la que tuvo que darle forma.

Y la moldeó azul y chispeante, relampagueos indolentes que prometían tempestad para cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino.

Alrededor de su cuerpo, _Chidori_ siseó.


End file.
